Kannazuki no Halloween
by mg78
Summary: It’s really much about nothing. Himeko and Chikane went to a Halloween party and met another couple whom they become friends. I got this idea of a story from reading “A Very Kannazuki Halloween” and wanted to write a light-hearted HxC story myself.


Title – Kannazuki no Halloween

Title – Kannazuki no Halloween

Anime/Manga – Kannazuki no Miko/Mai HiME crossover

Author – Mandygirl78

Disclaimer – I don't own any of these beauties from Kannazuki no Miko and Mai HiME, so please don't sue me, I'm just a fan!

Category – Friendship, Humor

Summary – It's really much about nothing. Himeko and Chikane went to a Halloween party and met another couple whom they become friends. I got this idea of a story from reading "A Very Kannazuki Halloween" and wanted to write a light-hearted HxC story myself.

"Do we really want to dress up as them?" Chikane pouted to Himkeo, not really liking what they were dressed up for this Halloween.

"Aw come on Chikane, everybody says we look just like them." Himeko said using her sweet-and-innocent-sounding persuasion.

"But I hate that anime! It left a very, very bad taste in my mouth, much like Cardcaptor Sakura does!"

"I know the ending sucked like hell, but the rest of the anime was good! Besides I've always wanted to see how you would look as Hazuki and how I look as Hatsumi," Himeko said with a cute smile on her face.

Yep, Himeko and Chikane are dressed as Hatsumi and Hazuki respectively from the anime/video game _Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito_, better known and Yamibou to many fans. Chikane darkened her blue hair to match Hazuki's and wore the traditional sailor-style school uniform just like Hazuki, while Himeko had her hair parted in the middle and had two red flowers on each side of her head just like Hatsumi.

"Couldn't we be Batgirl and Catwoman?" Chikane said while reminiscing what they wore last Halloween, that time Chikane made the choice.

"We were that last year honey!" Himeko responded.

"What about Jack and Ennis from _Brokeback Mountain_?"

"We were that the year before and I don't want to have a boy's haircut again!" Himeko remembered not so fondly. Believe it or not that was their Halloween outfit two years ago. Due to the popular craze that the movie generated at the time they thought it would be interesting dressing up as them.

"But I'm not as depressed or as brooding as Hazuki was."

Himeko gave her that look and told her "you were like that when I was dating Soumo."

Her look and her statement made Chikane think twice about what she just said.

"OK you got me there, I'll be Hazuki for tonight." Chikane said reluctantly in a rather surrendering mood. "But for next year I'll get to pick what we will be for Halloween."

"What will that be?"

"I was thinking Mario and Luigi from the Mario brothers!" Chikane said with a big ridiculous grin on her face.

When Chikane told her that, Himeko couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong with them?"

"For the four years that we've been together I have never seen or heard you come up with something as goofy as the Mario brothers. Everybody considers me to be the one with goofy ideas. After all it was me who came up with Jack and Ennis."

"I think some of your goofiness rubbed up on me but it ain't a bad thing."

Himeko smiled when she said that and responded with "No it isn't. Anyways let's hurry up! We don't want to be late for the party and having Nekoko waiting for us." Their friend Nekoko invited them to the party since they didn't have any plans for Halloween. With their costumes intact they got themselves ready and left for the party.

The party was taking place at an old warehouse outside of Mahoroba. It was an invitation-only party so they carried their invitation papers that Nekoko gave to them. When they got to the warehouse they showed the bouncer their invitation papers and the bouncer allowed them in. Once they got inside they saw a lot of people partying and dancing all over the place, having a wonderful blast. There were not only humans in the party but also vampires, werewolves, mummies, catgirls, wolf-girls, etc. The only thing that weren't in the party were men, it's was a girls-only Halloween party. They were surprise to see how open the party was since there were so many yuri couples that were holding and kissing each other affectionately in public.

"We couldn't do that in downtown Mahoroba!" Himeko said.

"Yeah, they would get the police on us real quick." Chikane said.

Himeko and Chikane were walking around just soaking up the atmosphere and looking for Nekoko at the same time. About 15 minutes later they found her but they couldn't believe what she dressed up as. She had on some fake wolf ears, a wolf nose on her nose and she was wearing a wolf suit, basically she was dressed up as a wolf-girl. They didn't know whether to laugh or to shake their head in utter disbelief.

"Hey Himeko and Chikane, I didn't think you two would come! How are you two doing?"

"We're fine Nekoko-chan, nice outfit you got there," said Himeko whose nature is to always be polite even if it requires her to flat-out lie.

"Why thank you, I really wanted to wear something totally different this Halloween. Who knows, with this costume I might be able to get a few real-life wolf-girls myself, meow, I mean woof-woof!"

Chikane shook her head in disbelief after hearing Nekoko trying to bark like a dog.

"You being a wolf is like me being a blond, it doesn't work," she said sarcastically. Nekoko lightly punched her for her smart comment.

"Well who are you two are supposed to be?"

"I'm Hatsumi and Chikane is Hazuki, we the main characters from the anime Yamibou." Himeko said.

"Oh yeah that anime, I didn't like it because the ending sucked."

"Oh." Was all that Himeko said while displaying a rather disappointed look on her face. Chikane was right behind her grinning like a fool.

Just a few seconds later a woman accidentally stepped on Nekoko's tail. Nekoko cheerful nature turned for the worse when she turned around and screamed at the woman.

"Watch where you're stepping you stupid idiot!"

The woman turned around and gave Nekoko a menacing look with her emerald-green eyes. She was a slender and well-proportioned woman with blue hair like Chikane. She was also dressed up as a wolf-girl. She came up to Nekoko and grabbed her suit right below her neck.

"It was an accident and don't you call me a stupid idiot!"

Nekoko was scared for a minute but Chikane and Himeko was able to break it up before any type of melee could occur.

"Look she didn't mean to say what she said." Chikane said to the woman.

"Well that didn't give her the right to call me a stupid idiot, after all I can't think of anything more stupid and idiotic than a cat-girl dressing as a wolf-girl!"

Nekoko heard that insulting statement and tried to grab the other woman but Himeko was holding her back.

"Look, let's calm down before things get worse. We're all here to have fun so let's squash this!" Himeko said reasonably. "I think both of you need to apologize to each other."

"You're right Himeko. I'm so sorry, uh what's your name?" Nekoko asked.

"Kuga Natsuki."

"Well I'm sorry Kuga-sama."

"I'm sorry too, um…."

"Nekoko, just Nekoko."

Natsuki was trying not to laugh when she heard that. She was thinking to herself _this is something else, a cat-girl name Nekoko_. For the name "Nekoko" means cat (neko).

"I'm sorry Nekoko-sama."

They bowed afterwards to seal their truce. Natsuki was about to leave the area but she took another look at Chikane.

"A school girl uniform? Now that's original." Natsuki said sarcastically, Chikane was surprised at her bluntness.

"I'm supposed to be Hazuki from Yamibou." Chikane said with a bit of disdain on her face.

Natsuki, being the blunt person that she was told Chikane "I hate that anime. The ending sucks!"

"Yeah tell me about it," replied Chikane. "I'm only wearing it because my girlfriend wanted me to. She liked the anime despites its ending."

"My girlfriend made me wear my costume as well since I like dogs a lot and that she thinks I look like an adorable puppy in it. In fact she was thinking of putting a leash around my neck but I talked her out of it."

Chikane chuckled when she heard that and she said "You like dogs too? We have on at home."

Himeko was watching the conversation between Chikane and Natsuki, she didn't want to interfere in any way since it was one of the few times she saw Chikane happy all night.

"So do we! My woman thinks that I love that dog more than her." Natsuki said followed with a giggle.

Natsuki's woman was looking for her since "her Natsuki" was gone for a while. She eventually found her talking to Chikane. At first she became jealous when she was talking to Chikane until she saw Himeko putting her left arm around Chikane's waist. She eventually snuck up behind Natsuki and shamelessly pinched her on her butt. That surprised Natsuki at first but she knew that only one person in the world who would do something like that in public.

The woman was a chestnut-haired brunette beauty with crimson-red eyes. She was wearing a Southern Belle dress that looked like something from _Gone with the Wind_.

"Ara who is this cutie that my Natsuki is talking to?" She said rather playfully.

"Oh this is Himemiya Chikane and that's her partner Kurusugawa Himeko. Chikane-sama and Himeko-sama this is my lover Fujino Shizuru."

"Nice to meet you Himemiya-sama and Kurusugawa-sama."

"A pleasure to meet you too Fujino-sama"

"Are you from Kyoto? You have a strong Kyoto accent." Himeko said.

Shizuru just smiled a said "yes I am very much from Kyoto. Have you been there?"

"No, besides Mahoroba I've only been to Tokyo."

Shizuru was surprised to meet someone who hasn't been around much of Japan.

"Really? You need to visit Kyoto, it's beautiful."

So Himeko and Shizuru started talking to each other while Chikane and Natsuki were talking about various things. Shizuru shared her passion for tea and Himeko in return shared her passion for photography. Chikane shared her passion for pianos while Natsuki shared her passion for motorcycles. I will use a worn-out cliché here but what the four didn't realize that night was that it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two couples.

Through each other's friendship they began to grow as a couple and as individuals as well. They went out together, held many get-togethers and parties together. Natsuki learned archery through Chikane while Chikane learned how to ride the motorcycle from Natsuki. Chikane and Natsuki became close enough friends that they were constantly tennis partners in doubles matches. On the other end Shizuru taught Himeko how to make better tea for Chikane (and Natsuki) while Himeko showed Shizuru how to take better pictures, they also became cooking buddies. Natsuki and Himeko became good friends as well since they both had troubled family life and both were into video games, while Shizuru and Chikane both grew up in privileged families and they both share the same taste for music.

Himeko and Chikane soon became familiar to the Mai HiME crew and met the other couples of Mai HiME as well. Natsuki and Shizuru because familiar with Himeko and Chikane friends. And yes Natsuki and Nekoko became good friends.

At the end of the night Himeko had a camera with her and ask someone to take a picture of the four of them. It didn't come out like Himeko would have liked it to but it was a picture that the two couples would cherish for a long time.

That one Halloween night will always be a special night for the two couples.

FIN


End file.
